User talk:Captain Moch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Would you Weather? page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 14:56, August 6, 2010 Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! I couldn't hep but notice that this is very similar to my series, The Adventures Of Irving and Friends... I am sorry, but I made Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! before I even knew about The Adventures Of Irving and Friends. Sorry about that, but just don't delete my pages please. Heromine's #1 fan! 17:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It's ok, though it is kinda eerie hoe similar they are. (Gurgy) Answer Yes. Take those 100 packages of cookies on the left. Thank you for your question! "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 02:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb STAR WARS Whoa, whoa, whoa! I just wanted to let you know that last week, I started a new article called PF Star Wars. So, yeah, your idea is not original, so don't go saying around that it is, I mean, I have no problem with your article, but just don't go around thinking that you came up with an origianl idea, because you didn't. (I like Tildes!) HiBy25 19:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I knew it probably wasn't origanal. since there is lots of Star Wars parodys in Phineas and Ferb fanon. Just please don't delete it. Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 19:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why the heck would I do that? I'm nice. I don't go around deleting other people's pages. Besides, I couldn't if I wanted to. I'm not an admin. I don't have permission. I Like Tildes! 19:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) CONGA CONGA CONGA! Ducky Mo Mo is my friend. 19:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Ever read this?You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Or at least, Felix does." [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 00:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That's really weird, I just watched the movie with that line today. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 01:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll try. I need to consult wikia. Wait for responses tomorrow. (Referring to your message in the wiki's talk page)You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 16:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. I suppose the nargles are behind it. 16:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Jerry??? You had the link set to my character Larry and it said as clear as day LARRY. Ferblover Oh i think i ment larry the platypus from cheer up candace. Sorry. I Want Pickles. Ducky Mo Mo is My Friend. I Have a Bad Feeling About This 20:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) President Platypus Wiki Big no. The sidebar will disappear when new wiki look is activated, anyway. But I'll put it in Community Corner of Wiki Activity. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin for a Day Winner: You Congratulations, you are a 24-hour admin. At 10:15 tomorrow, you shall be known as simply a user. I can't wait to see what you do in this time of being an admin! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things (This Title is Commonly Used by Me) #How'd you like being an admin? Strangely, though, I didn't see any admin-only activity in your contributions. How come? #I read your name as Mock-Lum. Is this how it's supposed to be pronounced? Let me know! That's it! Tune in next week for Two More Things! (Not really.) The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 22:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you pronounce it as Moke-Lum. But its pretty easy to get confused in pronounciations. Also, being an admin was pretty fun. I finaly deleted some canidates for deletion, but I couldn't find any locked page that I really want to edit. That's all, pretty much. Darth Platypus (talk) 15:40, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Another thing, Moke-Lum (XD), you're supposed to put responses on others' talk pages. I leave a message on yours, you leave a reply on mine. Got it? Also, please add a headline unless continuing a conversation. The Roadgeek Wikian ''Swampfire!'' Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 00:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Because I can't message you on the Random-ness wiki... http://randomness2nd.wikia.com/wiki/The_other_Random-ness_Wiki Here is that 2nd random-ness wiki for a clean start! Fluttershy! Fluttershy is best pony! 18:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC)